Fireplaces have been in use for years and are an efficient method for providing warmth and providing the appeal of a fire. Fireplaces have become commonplace in today's building trades for both residential and commercial applications. Most new home construction designs include at least one, and often several fireplaces. Further, a significant number of remodeling projects are focused on fireplaces. Gas, electric, and wood-burning fireplaces are commonly installed to provide benefits such as heat and the aesthetic appeal of a fire.
Outdoor fireplaces are commonly wood burning and are often limited to small devices placed on decks or patios for holding firewood. These fireplaces are often impractical to use when the wind is blowing or the weather is intemperate. Wind can blow ash, soot and sparks from the fireplace and rain or snow can extinguish the fire. After using the fireplace and the fire is extinguished the operator is confronted with removing and disposing of the debris and ash from the fireplace. Consistent with any wood burning device the operator must obtain and store firewood. Starting a fire in a wood burning fireplace is often problematic for the operator. While these fireplaces may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an efficient, appealing and hassle-free method of enjoying a fire outdoors.
Gas fireplaces in the home alleviate a number of the problems associated with wood burning fireplaces. Gas fireplaces provide easy ignition and eliminate the ash, soot and other debris associated with wood burning fireplaces. However, gas fireplaces typically include a lower air plenum beneath the gas burner to support airflow to the gas burner for combustion and also include an exhaust vent to allow exhaust gases to exit the combustion chamber. These requirements for typical gas fireplaces limit the design options and locations that a fireplace can be installed. Therefore, what is needed is a means to experience the benefits of indoor gas fireplaces outside a home or other structure while providing the aesthetic appeal of a wood burning fireplace and allowing the burner assembly to be placed low to the ground while not requiring a exhaust vent out the back or top of the fireplace thereby maximizing the locations that the fireplace can be placed.
In these respects, the outdoor gas fireplace according to the present invention departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a gas fireplace for the outdoors with the aesthetic appeal of a wood burning fireplace.